


playing without daddy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Caught, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Needy Harry Potter, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: warning:harry is 16 and draco is 27 in this storyif you’re not into this kind of thing - simply don’t read this
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	playing without daddy

**Author's Note:**

> warning:  
> harry is 16 and draco is 27 in this story
> 
> if you’re not into this kind of thing - simply don’t read this

As soon as Draco entered the room, he heard a low guttural moan and quiet: “Daddy, ah-“. Daddy? Harry was laying on the bed, with turned on vibrator between his legs. Boy’s breath was rapid, checks were red and hair was messy. And his dick was still hard. 

“Enjoying yourself, my sweet boy?” - Draco went to the bed and smirked. He turned off his boy’s toy.

“Oh god, Daddy...” - He drawled. - “I mean...I mean Draco!” - Boy blushed even more but Draco just groaned. 

“God damn, baby, it is so fucking hot” - Harry closed his eyes. - “Call me that again” 

“D-Daddy” - Draco took off his blazer and shirt. - “I want...Want to cum, please....Want your cock...Need to feel you inside me”

“Oh, being needy, little one?” - Man teased his little boy. 

Draco took out a rope and tied his baby's hands at the head of the bed. 

“No, no, untie me, please...” - Harry whimpered. 

Older guy leaned over his baby and whispered into his reddening ear: “Look at you, my pretty boy.”

He turned his head, looked down at himself, and groaned softly. 

“Please, please....Do something...” - Harry begged. 

“I will, my pretty boy, I will” - Draco smirked and started kissing his neck going down to collarbones, causing Harry’s goosebumps. 

“G-God, Daddy, ah, please... fuck me, go-“ - Man bit the skin of Harry’s thighs, causing a small cry. 

“No, baby, not now. You’re not allowed to cum tonight until I say so. Understand?” -Draco blew his hot breath over his little’s dick, causing Harry’s body shivering. - “Understand?” - Man lowered his voice. 

“Yes, oh god...Please can you...Can you just fuck me and stop teasing me” - Boy whimpered.

“If you insist, my gorgeous boy.” - Draco smirked and took off all his clothes. 

“I want to feel you inside already” - Harry whined. 

“I think it’s time to stretch you...” - Draco whispered.

“God no...I don’t need it, please...” - Harry cried.

“No you do, baby. I want you to feel good.” - Man said and lubed his fingers. He put them inside his boy’s gorgeous arse. Then he started to move them, finding the “special spot”. 

“Daddy!” -Harry screamed. - “I’ll kill you please fuck me, please. Wanna cum, please! Please!”

“Hush, you’re out of line. Try to keep it.” - Draco teased and lubed his dick. 

He started to move slowly, trying not to hurt his baby. 

“Faster!” - Harry moaned - “Faster, Draco, Faster!”

“Be patient, sweetheart” - Draco said. 

“Daddy, sorry, please, move faster, I beg you!” - And he really did. 

Draco pushed his dick all the way in, causing a loud cry that escaped from boy’s mouth. 

“God! So good, so good!” - Harry breathed. - “Feel so full.” 

Older man started to move inside Harry’s ass, finding his prostate again. 

“I can’t keep it! Please!” - Draco increased the speed almost every time touching boy’s prostate with his dick’s head. 

“Yes, oh god...Cum in me! Please!” - Harry moaned. - “Sorry, I can’t keep it in” - Harry came, getting his stomach dirty. 

“Almost...there...Cumming, baby, oh-“ - Clenching Harry’s hole around Draco’s dick caused cumming in boy.

“Stay...Stay in me, please...” - Little boy whispered. 

“Okay, baby” - Draco lay down comfortably. He hugged his boy, feeling his full with his own sperm stomach. - “You’re the best boy for me. I love you so much” - Draco whispered. 

“Love you too, daddy” - He relaxed and they both closed their eyes, falling asleep. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for feedback


End file.
